Liquid crystal polymers are recognized as having great potential for the development of new materials with exceptional physical and mechanical properties. In general, liquid crystal polymers consist of polymer chains containing anisotropic structural units (mesogenic groups) which may be incorporated into the polymer backbone, as pendent groups, or both. The mesogenic groups may be rod-like or disc-like in nature. Fibers, films, and molded plastics processed from the liquid crystalline state have shown outstanding properties.
Another desirable characteristic of such liquid crystalline polymers would be that they be thermosetting. Liquid crystal thermosetting polymers are known, e.g., the acrylic-terminated thermoset resins and precursors disclosed by Conciatori et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,440,945, 4,452,993, and 4,514,553, the epoxy-terminated thermoset resins and precursors disclosed by Muller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,581, and the various difunctionally terminated materials disclosed by Dhein et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,901.
Another type of thermosetting resins utilizing end groups such as maleimide, nadimide and methyl nadimide are described in various patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,497, 4,550,177, 4,739,030, 4,661,604, 4,684,714, 4,851,495, and 4,851,501.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide curable liquid crystalline polyester materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing curable liquid crystal polyester monomers.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide liquid crystalline blends of polyester materials.
It is a further object of this invention to provide thermoset liquid crystalline polyester compositions.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide thermoset liquid crystalline polyester compositions having a high heat resistance.